Berserker
Rage rests within the heart of the orc and troll races, like some barely contained beast ready to tear its way out. For many, this rage allows them to face even the most dangerous of foes and survive. Their innate ability to hold on to this energy and ride it through the waves of battle has made the Horde a feared and respected force. Yet some orcs and trolls descend even deeper in this rage, harassing it as often as they can, fighting on without care for themselves and showing no mercy to those in their paths. These are the 'berserker's. With Rage, a berserker can fly into a rage as a barbarian does. With Berserk, berserkers learn to harness their rage to become unstoppable killing machines. With Rancor a berserker is in a constant state of readiness, able to burst into a bloody rage at a moment's notice. With Ferocity a berserker is such a tenacious combatant that he continues to fight without difficulty even while disabled or dying. With Ogre's Grip, the berserker has learned how to wield larger weapons in a single hand. He can wield two-handed melee weapons as if they were one-handed melee weapons, and wield one-handed melee weapons as if they were light weapons. Once he learns Fury, he is the embodiment of unfettered rage, the berserker can lay to waste anything around him. When in a fury, the berserker cannot discern between friend and foe; he attacks every target within reach, regardless of whether or not it is a friend or an opponent. With "Burst of Speed, when charging a berserker travel faster and farther. With Surge, the berserker's ability to wade headfirst into combat reaches new levels of destruction and mayhem. As gains Superior Rage his strength and stamina increases, as does his morale. A fully trained berserker has Undying Rage. The berserker no longer becomes fatigued at the end of his rage.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 97-99 Troll berserkers *See troll berserkers. Berserkers in World of Warcraft *Alliance Berserker - Found in the Nexus. *Amani Berserker - Found in the Eversong Woods. *Amani'shi Berserker - Elites found in Zul'Aman protecting Hex Lord Malacrass. *Battered Drakkari Berserker - Dragonblight *Bloodscalp Berserker - Stranglethorn Vale *Conquest Hold Berserker - Grizzly Hills *Dragonflayer Berserker - Howling Fjord *Drakuru Berserker - Zul'Drak *Dying Berserker - Icecrown *Frenzyheart Berserker - Sholazar Basin *Ghoul Berserker - Part of the Scourge Invasion. *Hardened Steel Berserker - Halls of Lightning *Horde Berserker - The Nexus *Rageclaw Berserker - Zul'Drak *Serpent-Touched Berserker - Zul'Drak *Shadowsword Berserker - Sunwell Plateau *Mossflayer Berserker - *Winterax Berserker - Part of the Winterax tribe once living in Alterac Valley, but have since moved. *Witherbark Berserker - Arathi Highlands *Skeletal Berserker - Stratholme *Skullsplitter Berserker -Stranglethorn Vale *Smolderthorn Berserker - Hall of Blackhand *Vilebranch Berserker - The Hinterlands *Gurubashi Berserker - Violet trolls patrolling throughout Zul'Gurub. *Bloodscalp Berserker - Stranglethorn Vale *Shattered Hand Berserker - One of the few non-troll berserkers. *Winterskorn Berserker - Howling Fjord *Witherbark Berserker - Arathi Highlands *Ymirjar Berserker - Utgarde Pinnacle Notable * Retherokk the Berserker *Vok'fon References Category:Orcs Category:Prestige classes Category:Trolls Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game